Destinos Unidos
by Naomi-chian
Summary: -No…yo- Red sonrió para sí mismo. -Ya te dije que estés tranquila-le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro con su mano- aparte tu sabes mucho más que nadie- RedxYellow Specialshipping


Los personajes de Pokemon special pertenecen a su respectivo auto, si fuera mío, hace tiempo se hubieran casado Red y Yellow

_**Destinos unidos**_

_**Por**_

_**Naomi-chan**_

**_

* * *

_**

Era un día tranquilo, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, ni una sola nube que lo molestara de dar su brillo. Pero a pesar de ser un día hermoso, una persona no lo veía así, ella se encontraba en la orilla del rio al lado de su fiel compañero Pikachu, que recibía el nombre de Chuchu, su cabello era del mismo color que el mismo sol, su nombre era Yellow.

Suspiraba con pesadez, esos últimos días en Ciudad Verde no habían sido los mejores para ella. Saco su caña de pescar del rio y se tiro en el pasto verde contemplando el cielo, Chuchu al ver como su entrenadora se acomodaba en el suelo decidió hacer lo mismo, colocándose a un lado de ella. ¿Por qué era la razón de su poca energía? Pues la razón era su amigo Red.

Hace solo un par de días él le había confesado que le gustaba su amiga y maestra Blue y que necesitaba un consejo para que ella se fijara en él. Yellow sabía que sentía algo más que amistad por Red, pero su mente y corazón se cerraban cuando trataba de ponerlos en claro.

Acaricio la cabeza de su amiga amarilla, por la cual Chuchu observo a su entrenadora con curiosidad, Yellow solo le sonrió y volvió a mirar el cielo. Esta vez era su oportunidad para aclarar sus sentimientos, no dejaría que su mente y corazón se cerrara, no esta vez. Suspiro una vez mas y cerro sus ojos.

-¡Yellow!

Sobresaltada se sentó y giro su rostro, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Aquel muchacho que le traía disturbios a su corazón.

-H-hola Red-dijo nerviosa

Red le respondió con una sonrisa, Pika solo levanto su pequeño brazo para saludar, ni bien Chuchu vio a Pika, esta salió corriendo a su encuentro. Pika de inmediato se bajo del hombro de su entrenador y se encontró con Chuchu, ambos se acurrucaron entre si y se marcharon hacia uno de los arboles.

Red se acerco a Yellow, que miraba con alegría la escena de ambos Pikachu, y se sentó a su lado.

-Tiempo que no se ven ¿No lo crees Yellow?

-Si… y dime ¿Qué te trae aquí?

-Que ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi amiga?

Amiga, eso era lo que era Yellow para Red, solo una amiga.

-Claro…-dijo con una voz apagada

Red noto su voz apagada, mas dudo en preguntar.

-Para serte sincero si tengo una razón de estar aquí.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo, Yellow, para Red, era su consejera personal, la que lo escuchaba en los momentos tristes y felices, quien siempre se emocionaba por todas las aventuras y locuras que él hacía.

-Haber dime-dijo sentándose en sus piernas, a la vez que miraba a Red con su sonrisa, aunque ella sabía que era fingida

Red volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno pues como te cuento-decía mientras se rascaba la nuca- se lo dije a Blue

Algo dentro de Yellow se rompió, le dolía tanto el pecho, era como si tuviera un paro cardiaco, no era algo mucho peor, un dolor que no se podía explicar con palabras.

-¿Así? Y como te fue-dijo, a pesar de que con cada palabra le dolía el pecho

-Pues… me dijo que ella no era la indicada para mi, que había otra persona mejor-dijo con un tono de tristeza, mas luego suspiro- pero por mas que le rogué que me dijera quien era no me lo dijo

El cuerpo de Yellow de pronto comenzó a temblar, debía admitir que cuando Blue lo rechazo sintió un alivio, pero al decirle que había otra persona, volvió a sentir el maldito dolor.

-¡Ya se! Seguramente tú sabes quién es Yellow, como paras siempre hablando con Blue-giro mirando hacia Yellow- Estoy más que seguro que tú lo sabes

Yellow agacho la cabeza, en ese momento tenía demasiados sentimientos en la cabeza como en el corazón, no sabía que decir, que responder, hasta se podía decir que había olvidado cómo hablar.

-Yo… yo… ¡Yo no sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo!-dijo Yellow sin pensar- ¡Te acaban de rechazar y tu estas como si nada a caso no te sientes herido!

Yellow se tapo la boca con sus manos de inmediato, no había sido su intención decir aquellas palabras, es mas su cerebro y boca habían actuado por sí solo.

-Red, yo… no era mi intención…

-Tranquila Yellow, tú tienes toda la razón

-No…yo

Red sonrió para sí mismo.

-Ya te dije que estés tranquila-le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro con su mano- aparte tu sabes mucho más que nadie

Y la beso, de una manera tierna y cálida, Yellow estaba sorprendida, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera lo que debía hacer en situaciones como esa. Su mente estaba en otra, hasta que Red corto el beso, pero aun su mano seguía en la mejilla de Yellow, dando pequeños círculos en ella, con su dedo.

-Yo…-intento hablar Yellow

Mas fue callada por otro beso de Red, tanto fue el impulso de besarla que ambos muchachos cayeron al pasto.

Yellow, por la sorpresa, tenía los ojos abiertos, pero algo dentro de ella comenzaba a emerger, una calidez que invadía todo su cuerpo.

La mano de Yellow, comenzó a moverse, dudando si debía hacer lo que su mente y corazón decía, hasta que al fin se dio cuenta de aquellos sentimientos que la abrumaban. Sin dudar coloco su mano en la nuca del muchacho, alentándolo a seguir, a la vez que cerraba los ojos, disfrutando el momento.

Pero debido a la falta de aire ambos jóvenes se tuvieron que separar. Red se alejo de Yellow, a una distancia prudente, para que reflexionara un poco con lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, mas sonrió cuando vio a Yellow sonrojarse, comenzó a acercarse a Yellow con la intensión de besarla nuevamente, mas recordó aquello que lo perturbaba, así que solo coloco su frente en la de Yellow, a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

-Yellow… yo… yo lamento el no…

-No Red, yo…- mas no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Red la callo con otro beso.

-Si me vuelves a interrumpir, lo vuelvo a hacer

Yellow volvió a sonrojarse, una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que volviera a interrumpirlo para volver a sentir esos dulces labios, pero otra le decía que se quedara callada, ya que se sentía avergonzada. Opto por la segunda vocecita al ver el rostro serio de Red.

-Como decía yo… yo lamento no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos… seguro que cuando te conté lo de Blue, te debió haber hecho daño… yo… lo siento…

Yellow noto la tristeza en la voz de Red, no le agradaba en lo absoluto, era normal a nadie le gustaría ver a la persona que amas de esa manera. ¿Amas? Ahí se encontraba la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Ella amaba a Red desde que la salvo de aquel salvaje Dratini.

-Terminas…-fue interrumpida otra vez por otro beso de Red

-Aun no término-le dijo- yo te quiero… no… mucho más que eso, te amo…

Yellow contenía las lágrimas, no quería que la viera de esa manera. Sentía una enorme felicidad, en su corazón al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-Red, por favor, salte de encima de mí.

Red, sorprendido por las palabras de Yellow, se quito encima de ella lo más rápido posible de ella. Era de esperarse, habían pasado varios años y era más que obvio que ella ya no sentiría lo mismo que el.

-Yellow, yo… no… quise… lo siento, no quería asustarte.

Fue en ese momento en que escucho los sollozos por parte de Yellow, lo que jamás pensó que el lograría, hizo llorar a la persona más especial para él, jamás se lo perdonaría… En esos momentos de culpa, sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban, reconocía los pequeños brazos y aquel perfume.

-Yellow

La joven rubia no pudo contener mas las lagrimas, lamentándose el mojar el chaleco del muchacho.

-Yo… acabo de darme cuenta lo mucho que quiero estar a tu lado, sentía este sentimiento desde hace mucho, pero no sabía de lo que era, tu… tu no deberías disculparte… debería ser yo por no darme cuenta de este sentimiento.

En esos momentos Red comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Yellow, quitándole aquellas lágrimas que caían por sus hermosos ojos.

-Que te parece si nos autoproclamamos como los idiotas que no saben diferenciar sentimientos.

Yellow sonrió ante tal comentario, pero aun caían las lágrimas de felicidad por sus ojos. Red comenzó a acercarse al rostro de la joven rubia, pero esta vez la situación era diferente. Sus sentimientos estaban más claro que el agua, al igual que su destino ya se encontraba unido.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, la verdad tenia este fanfic bien guardadito y justo lo encontre y decidi continuarlo,

Como ya dije, espero que les haya gustado, y espero me dejen un review para saber si le gusto o no

bye bye!

_**Naomi-chian**_


End file.
